Basketball Ghost
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Shin-chan, kau takut?"/"Ba-baka, siapa yang takut, nodayo!"/"Tapi kau gemetaran begitu."/"Ba-bakao!"/Terinspirasi dari OVA 3/Mind to RnR?


"Shin-_chan_, kau takut?"

"_Ba-baka_, siapa yang takut, _nodayo_!"

"Tapi kau gemetaran begitu."

"Ba-bakao!"

**-kuroko no basuke-**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Basketball Ghost by jiro yujikku**

**-kuroko no basuke-**

Setiap tahun, klub basket dari Sekolah Shuutoku selalu mengadakan _camp_ pelatihan musim panas yang bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan basket pemain lama maupun baru. Tahun ini tahun kedua bagi pemain inti Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari dan Midorima Shintarou, bersama dengan _kouhai_ baru yang baru masuk tahun ini. Jumlah _kouhai_ yang masuk klub basket Shuutoku meningkat dari tahun kemarin. Banyak pemain yang menjanjikan untuk menjadi peman inti.

Namun tak ada yang bisa menandingi mantan pemain inti Teikou yang bergelar _Kiseki no Sedai_, Midorima Shintarou, serta partnernya yang memiliki mata setajam burung elang, Takao Kazunari.

Malam itu, usai latihan dan makan malam, semua pemain berkumpul dan bercerita sekedar melepas lelah. Selain itu juga untuk mengenal satu sama lain, antara _senpai-kouhai_ juga sebagai antar pemain.

"Eh, kalian tahu, tadi malam saat aku akan mengecek gedung olahraga, aku mendengar suara _dribble_ tapi saat aku buka tak ada siapapun di dalam sana." cerita salah satu _kouhai_, sebut saja Akira.

"Eh? _Maji_?" teriak dua rekannya dalam nada yang berbeda, yang satu terdengar antusias, tapi yang satu seperti ketakutan.

"_He? Nani? Nani?_" Takao yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka langsung nimbrung, biasa sifat sok kenalnya kumat, "cerita hantu, kah?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu antusias.

"Ah, itu..."

"Hoo, jadi ada cerita 'Hantu Basket' di sini." Takao mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan seenaknya memberi nama, Bakao." ujar Midorima yang ikut—dipaksa Takao—nimbrung sambil meminum _shiruko_ dengan tenang. Di sampingnya ada jam weker berbentuk _piyo-chan_—_lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"Lalu, hari berikutnya, aku kembali mengecek gedung olahraga dan suara itu kembali terdengar kemudian saat aku masuk, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana." lanjut Akira.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar cerita seperti ini, _nodayo_." Midorima menggumam.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita mengecek ke sana?" ajak Takao semangat.

"Eh, ta-tapi..." _kouhai_ penakut tadi enggan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak memaksa semuanya ikut." Takao menenangkan sambil menepuk punggung _kouhai_-nya. "Shin-_chan_ kau ikut, 'kan?" ajak Takao kepada partnernya.

"Tidak!" tolak Midorima _to the point_.

"He? _Masaka_ ... kau takut, Shin-_chan_?" goda Takao mencolek si _shooting guard_.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Bakao!" teriak Midorima, menyembunyikan ke-_tsundere_-annya.

"_Ja_, kalau begitu, Shin-_chan_ harus ikut!" Takao langsung memutuskan.

**-kuroko no basuke-**

Hari berikutnya, malam hari setelah makan, Takao bersama Midorima dan Akira serta dua temannya datang ke gedung olahraga untuk mengecek keaslian dari cerita Akira.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan masuk duluan?" tanya Akira.

"Shin-_chan_." ujar Takao langsung.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa harus aku, _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima menutupi ketakutannya dengan _stay calm_ sambil membetulkan letak kacamata. Tangan kirinya membawa tongkat _baseball_—_lucky item_-nya.

"Oh, ayolah—"paksa Takao, "Cancer sedang di posisi pertama, 'kan? Lagipula dengan tongkat itu kau bisa memukul hantu itu kalau kau takut." kata Takao yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan 'mempesona' dari pemain bernomor punggung 6 itu.

'Kau akan mengayuh seumur hidup, Bakao!'—begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan itu.

Takao hanya _nyengir_ sambil mendorong Midorima masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Pemuda berambut hijau itu ragu akan masuk.

'_Duk! Duk!_'

Terdengar suara bola basket yang bersentuhan dengan lantai. Sontak yang-ada-di-depan-pintu-gedung-olahraga membeku dengan wajah pucat.

"Ja-jadi, cerita itu benar."

"Ayo, Shin-_chan_, kau masuk duluan!" bisik Takao, mendorong paksa pemuda di depannya.

"_U-urusai, nodayo_! Aku sedang mau masuk—dan hei, kenapa kalian semua bersembunyi di belakangku!" teriak Midorima.

"Shin-_chan_, kau takut?" bisik Takao dari belakang.

"_Ba-baka_, siapa yang takut, _nodayo_!" sanggah pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Tapi kau gemetaran begitu." ujar Takao, dan telinga Midorima menangkap Takao sedang tertawa samar.

"Ba-bakao!" teriak Midorima—dalam bisikan—kepada pemuda Takao itu.

"_Mattaku_!" gumam Midorima, membetulkan lagi letak kacamatanya. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri. Ia membuka pintu gedung olahraga. Perlahan sekali.

'_Duk! Duk!_'

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

'_Krieet!_'

Pintu terbuka.

Hening.

...

...

...

"Tak ada siapa-siapa, _nodayo_." kata Midorima dengan posisi kuda-kuda dan tongkat _baseball_-nya sebagai senjata. Midorima menurunkan tongkat _baseball_, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamata. Orang-orang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Midorima—yang sebelumnya menutup mata karena ketakutan—akhirnya melepaskan pegangan sambil bernapas lega—sepertinya mereka sampai lupa bernapas tadi.

"Apa? Yah, tak asyik!" gumam Takao.

"Tadi siapa yang ketakutan di balik punggungku?" gumam Midorima sambil melirik tajam ke arah Takao.

"Sepertinya memang tak ada apa-apa di sini." kata Takao, "Ayo kembali! Besok masih ada latihan!"

"Ta-tapi, suara bola tadi darimana asalnya?" gumam Akira, masih penasaran.

"_Minasan, nani o shiteirun desuka_?" ["Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"]

Suara lain menginterupsi.

Mereka yang hendak kembali terkejut dengan panas-dingin. Kepala mereka menoleh patah-patah.

"HUWAAA!"

"_Are_?"

"Eh?"

"Kuroko?" kata Takao, yang pertama sadar setelah teriakan ketakutannya.

"_Doumo, ohisashiburi desu_." Katanya sedikit tersenyum dan tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya memegang sebuah bola basket, peluh membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kuroko, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku sedang berlatih."

"Malam-malam?" tanya Takao. "Kapan kau datang ke sini? Lalu yang lain? Kenapa kami tak melihat kalian?" Takao memborong pertanyaan.

"Kira-kira dua hari yang lalu, ah soal itu..." Kuroko memberi jeda, "kami sedang pemanasan naik-turun gunung lima puluh kali, lompat kodok lima puluh kali naik-turun tangga kuil dan lari keliling pantai seratus kali." ujar Kuroko kalem.

Pemain Shuutoku di sana langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar program latihan yang diberikan oleh pelatih Seirin, Aida Riko.

"Dia lebih mengerikan dari yang kubayangkan." gumam Takao.

"Jadi, isu hantu basket yang diceritakan oleh Akira adalah Kuroko." kata Midorima memberi kesimpulan. "Aku jadi ingat, kalau ini mirip cerita Aomine, _nodayo_." gumam Midorima.

"Eh? Hantu basket?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hahaha, bukan apa-apa." kata Takao, memotong. "Ayo pergi, lagipula tak ada apapun di sini." Ia mendorong Kuroko keluar gedung bersama yang lainnya. Padahal belum tentu latihan Kuroko sudah selesai.

Akira menutup pintu gedung olahraga sambil menghela napas. "Hah~ ternyata bukan hantu." gumamnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, ia bergegas menyusul _senpai_ dan temannya.

Gedung olahraga nampak sepi setelah ocehan Takao menghilang, kalau kau dengar baik-baik dari dalam gedung akan terdengar suara,

'_Duk! Duk!_'

**END**

**-kuroko no basuke-**

**Akhirnya nyemplung (?) juga di fandom kurobas *tebar confetti* sebenernya mau bikin midotaka, tapi belum nyantel idenya, jadinya malah begini #mojok  
**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.**

**Jiro.**


End file.
